that little golden princess
by high improbability
Summary: ...deserves to be killed. But she was his sister, and he loved her. Evil Series novelized.


**How many oneshots will it take to get me to work on my longfics? :(**

**Anyway, this one is the Evil Series novelized. This one takes care of Daughter of Evil and Servant of Evil. I might do one for Daughter of White, but I am completely giving up on Regret Message and Re_birthday. Too dramatic. **

**I do not own Vocaloid, or any representation of the characters.**

* * *

_In a time long, long ago_

_There was a kingdom of unspeakable inhumanity_

_And at its top stood_

_A tiny little girl of only fourteen…!_

She sits there on the throne, adorable as ever, and light as a feather. Her golden dress matches her equally vibrant blonde hair, falling silkily just below her ears. She was the ruler of this country. Had she been older she would have been most beautiful.

But she is only fourteen – young, so very young. So very naïve – naïve enough to believe that as a princess, she will always be loved. The guards and servants gladly grovel at her feet and smile for her, but they know that under the front of a glamorous, snooty, cruel queen is a silly, innocent little girl who can't grasp the word _pain_.

In her hands she holds a letter, written in the finest parchment, embossed in her favorite color – yellow, of course. Her eyes are as glassy and golden as ever as they skim over the letter, and the sound of her sweet little voice almost breaks the heart of the boy in front of her.

"Len."

His blonde head shoots up, and once again, he can't help but grimace at the incredibly strong resemblance between the two of them – their identical hair color and skin tones, the same glassy golden eyes. And his grim smile widens because he remembers the reason they are the same.

Twins.

He can't help but wonder sometimes, what would happen if destiny had been written differently. If he had been the one born just minutes before his sister. If she had been the servant and he had been the prince.

But he knows that you can't change destiny – his sister will always be Rin, the princess. And he, a boy born just three minutes after her, will always be Len, her servant. He has learned that destiny will never be rewritten.

So for now, he will just do what he was born to do. He will smile for her and bow to her demands, because she is his sister and he loves her.

"Yes, Princess?"

She smiles at him, that smarmy little smirk that usually foretells some great change. "Make sure that this letter reaches the hands of the Prince of Blue, please."

He takes the letter wordlessly, and bows his head. The princess has been giddy in love with this 'Prince of Blue' guy for the past weeks. But of course she is his sister and he will do what she wants because he loves her. "Of course, Princess," he tells her.

"Thank you, Len," she replies, not missing a beat. "I know I can count on you."

He smiles back, but as he leaves the room his smile fades, little by little.

* * *

The princess is back on her throne once again, wearing a near-identical golden dress to the one she was wearing twelve days ago, her hair still gloriously arranged. But the expression on her face is different from the giddy, happily-in-love smile she had on that day.

Instead, her golden eyebrows are arched downwards, and her glassy golden eyes look close to tears.

"This is an outrage!" she screams, gloved little hands clenched into fists, angrily clutching the blue-embossed letter. "How dare he – how _dare_ he! That Prince, who does he think he is? Rejecting my marriage proposal, is he? Does he _know_ what an opportunity I'm giving him?"

And of course, Len is the first to run to her side and put his arms around her, comforting her when the other servants won't, reassuring her that the Prince of Blue will eventually fall in love with her, because she is his sister and he loves her.

"Another girl – " her voice is cracking, breaking. "Another girl. He picked another girl over _me_! Why? What does that puke-haired bitch have that I don't?" She turns to face him. "Len! Make sure that all green-haired women never see the light of day _again_."

The kingdom is sad because she cannot understand the word _love _either, and troops are sent to the Green Kingdom to turn it into a hellish inferno.

* * *

The red-clad brunette is sitting in her bedroom, crying silently.

This was the last straw. It was bad enough that the Princess had killed her father – she had enough right, she thought, her father had outright broken a law– but this was _too much_.

The women of the Green Kingdom had done nothing. They did not deserve having their kingdom purged and burned just because a fickle young man refused to return a little girl's hopeless love. They just didn't. They couldn't let this go _on_.

There is a knock at her door.

She gets up to open it, and is surprised to see the man himself standing before her, sapphire hair blowing in the wind, eyes clouded with an emotion the girl in red knew very well.

Grief.

The man opens his mouth; and words flow from it effortlessly. "You and I," he begins, "Have something in common."

She blinks at him, uncomprehending, but allows him to continue.

"The Princess of Yellow –" they both flinched at her name, "both caused grief to us, has she not? She has killed people we hold very close to her hearts, hasn't she?"

She nods silently. This man knows what he was talking about.

"With the siege of the Green Kingdom – " she notices his voice chokes up and his eyes cloud over even more – "the people take this as the last straw. We are – "

She can't stand it. "Hurry up and get to the point, please."

He raised an eyebrow, but did so. "We're going to start a revolution."

"What?" her gasp is loud but fleeting. She remembers standing in the crowd, seeing her father being led to the guillotine – she can't. She can't let that happen again. Not with so many people.

"I understand your concern," he tells her quietly. "But we have to end this rule of tyranny. Even if past revolutions have failed, even if we too fail, at least we have done our part in trying to free this country."

She stands there, comprehending, thinking about his statement. He looks at her straight in the eye. "So will you join us?"

She sighs. "Wait." She takes the scissors on the table and holds them to her long brown hair.

She is free.

* * *

"Len."

This Rin is different from the one Len knows. This Rin is not his confident, snobby, bossy sister. This Rin is a scared child of fourteen – the side Len has always seen. This girl is locked in a jail cell, bound with shackles, blindfolded. This girl is to be executed at precisely three o'clock later in the afternoon. "Len, help me. Please."

If Len were a general of the rebels, he would sneer over the pitiful attempt at maturity the girl has put on. But Len is not a general of the rebels; he is her brother, and he attempts to comfort her again because she is his sister and he loves her.

And that's when he gets an idea.

"Princess, give me your clothes."

She looks at her brother with a shocked expression. "W-what?"

He smiles a sunny smile for her. "Princess, I will go to the execution in your stead. We are twins, so nobody will notice, right?"

He can see the blindfold dampen, and he is relieved that once, just _once_, he has actually managed to touch her ice heart.

* * *

"Freedom!"

The Red Knight points a sword to the sky, triumph written on her face and tears in her eyes, eliciting a loud cheer from the audience. She turns to the blue-haired man, and turns to the blonde child. "Come," she tells him. "It's time to atone for your mistakes."

The girl is taking her execution surprisingly well, she thinks, and she gives a small smile of approval. She takes the ex-queen by the hands and leads her to the guillotine.

_Now. Experience the fate you gave my father._

She glances over the crowd before giving the thumbs-up sign to the executioner, and then everything stops. That blonde hair…those golden eyes…it couldn't be, could it?

She makes eye contact with the person in the crowd for a fleeting second, but turns to the executioner anyway. Go.

Len smiles sadly as he hears the sound of metal slicing through air.

_If we were reborn, I'd like to be your twin again…_

…_because I'm your brother and I love you._

_

* * *

__**Notes:**_

**1. For those who haven't heard of the Evil Series at all (and therefore haven't lived) the story goes like this. The cruel, abusive Yellow Princess (Rin) has a servant who is actually her twin (Len). Rin falls in love with the Blue Prince (Kaito) and asks her to marry him. But turns out Kaito's already head-over-heels in love with a girl from the Green Kingdom (Miku) and rejects her proposal. In a fit of jealousy, and because she doesn't actually know which girl Kaito fell in love with, Rin orders all green-haired women killed. This angers the people, who start a revolution headed by a red knight (Meiko). They successfully capture the castle, and Rin is to be be beheaded for her deeds. However, Len, who cares for his sister a lot, offers to trade places with her - since they are twins anyway, nobody will notice. Len is executed in Rin's stead, and Rin flees away to some chapel near the sea, where she is found by Miku's white-haired best friend (Haku) who wasn't killed in the siege because of her hair color. Upon learning that Rin is responsible for Miku's death, Haku tries to kill her, but is stopped when she sees Len's spirit.**

**That's it in a nutshell.**

**2. Who is Meiko's father?**

**It was stated on Akuno-P/Mothy's blog thingy that there was a backstory to the Evil Series. The King and Queen of the Yellow Kingdom were struck down by a disease, leaving Rin and Len. Since Rin is the older twin, she gets to be Queen. at fourteen Because of her taxes and ruthless purges, the people are left in poverty. The Captain of the Guard, a man with the name of a lion (Leon) help the people by smuggling food. But Rin's not stupid - she notices the lack of food and immediately suspects Leon. She has Len kill him, and leaves his daughter Meiko seething and looking for revenge.**

**Ta-da.**

**Read and review!**


End file.
